wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Bion Federation
The is an NPC civilization in The Appearence. History The Bion Federation was founded two thousand years ago, following the events of the Frando-Pandorum War. The Bion Civilization, which was the largest and most powerful intervened in the war, and put an end to it. Eventually, the Bion Federation was founded. Over the course of a few months following its foundation, seven other civilizations joined the Bion Federation, the more powerful Bion Civilization took the role of leader of this federation, much to the dismay of the Tuoano Civilization, which was the second most powerful in the region of Bion Federation Space. Bion Federation Civil War Eventually, after two hundred years, the Tuoano Civilization, which wasn't being respected by the more powerful Bion Civilization, decided to revolt against the Bion Civilization. It took on its side the Jensia Republic, and they waged war against the Bion Federation, and her remaining civilizations. Eventually, after a long nine year war, the Bion Federation defeated the Tuoano Civilization and the Jensia Republic. The planets belonging to them were annexed by the individual civilizations. Bion Federation Golden Age and Great Depression It was after the Civil War that the Bion Federation entered a Golden Age for a thousand years. This golden age ended in 1220, and a deep depression occurred in the Federation. The depression lasted for a hundred years, in which interplanetary war, disease, and famine hit the Federation. This can be blamed on poor leadership, as the two leaders, who were father and son, during the Depression did nothing to help, and instead relaxed in the Palace. Eventually, the Bion Federation revolted and overthrew the decedant leader. They elected a new Chancellor, who turned the Federation around, and steered it into a second Golden Age. He is widely referred to as the hero of the Federation even to this date. Second Golden Age The Federation then entered another golden age during this period, which still continues to this day. Recently, the Bion Federation joined the Capita Council, and was given a high position of membership in it. Government The Bion Federation has a unique type of Government. It has a constitution, the Bion Papers of Unification, and rules peacefully over the planets which it protects. Office of the Chancellor The Chancellor's job is to lead the Federation, and the Chancellor has a plethora of tools to help him do so. If needed, he can raise taxes, propose a draft, fire members of his cabinet, and he can also propose a planets willful annexation into the Bion Federation. This needs to be approved by the Bion Senate. Bion Senate The Bion Federation's Senate is made up of four senators from each civilization, who vote on matters in the government. Whatever the Bion Federation Senate approves of must be also approved by the Chancellor. If the Chancellor does not approve, then a seventy-five percent vote must be obtained to override his disapproval. The Chancellor can then appeal the approval to the Bion High Court. This has never happened, as the Senate has never done something that the Chancellor has not approved of. There aren't any political parties in the Bion Federation, the people vote on whoever they feel would best rule the Federation. Bion Judicial System On each planet is a specific court which operates lesser courts in smaller cities. On Bion IV, however, there is the High Court, which settles disputes between the Bion Senate and the Office of the Chancellor. They also handle high profile cases, which have been appealed by other lower courts. Armed Forces The Bion Federation has two branches of Armed Forces, the Military and the Navy. The Bion Federation Military The Bion Federation Military isn't large, and is quite small. The army's purpose is the protect the planets, and to preserve peace. They act more as a police force than an actual army. The general populace enjoys the army, and only the elite and best who take the Bion Military Aptitude Test make it into the Army. The Bion Federation Space Fleet The Bion Federation's Space Fleet is where much of the Armed Forces' funding goes to. Since the government believes ground warfare is obsolete, and no longer necessary, they send most people who enlist in the Armed Forces to the Space Fleet. The Space Fleet is for protection purposes, it also guards the Bion Trade Convoy's. This is the main reason why pirate ships steer clear of the Bion Federation's Convoys. There are three classes of space ships. Andoria Fast Response Frigate This is the more plentiful of the Bion Fleet. They are 400m long, and are generally seen guarding Bion Federation Installations or Convoy's. There are an estimated one hundred Andoria Frigates. They are also usually seen over allied planets, specifically BlyDonia Prime, where an Andoria Frigate remains as a show of goodwill to protect BlyDonia. They are somewhat powerful, but aren't very armored, as they are designed to be fast. It has a few turbo cannons, as well as an ion cannon. It does not have a hanger bay. Pandorum Medium Class Starship These are not as widely used in the Bion Fleet as the Andoria Frigate's, but they aren't rare. These ships are exactly one kilometer long, and their purpose is to guard the planets of the Bion Federation. Occasionally, during convoy travel through high risk areas, or a VIP travel, a Pandorum Starship can be seen accompanying the convoy. Usually, however, they remain over the planets, and a few patrol the Bion Federation's space. There are an estimated twenty Pandorum ships. They have a hanger bay, and a plenitude of cannons and rockets. Bion Capital Starship The Bion Starship is the pinnacle of the Bion Fleet. There are only three in the entire fleet, and two of them are kept over Bion IV at all times. The other is kept over Bronza II, which is an important military installation. They are five kilometers long, and are designed to take a beating. As a result, the ships are slow, but effective. They have two hanger bays, as well as an ion cannon, a few dozen cannons, rocket launchers, and a beam weapon which is effective against other ships critical systems. One of these is personally commanded by Chancellor Ovan. Bion Fast Fighter A Bion Fast Fighter is the typical star-fighter in the Bion Fleet. They're piloted by the best of the best from the Star Academy. There are three versions of the fighter, the standard, the bomber, and the scout ship. Culture The Bion Federation, since it encompasses many different other civilizations, has a wide mixture of cultures. It's impossible to name a specific culture to the entire Federation. The Bion Civilization, however, has an aristocratic and peaceful culture. Its people value art and literature, and all citizens must attend school, and go on to higher learning at colleges. Most of the citizens are intellectually gifted, and as a result, Bion IV is one of the smarter planets in the Appearance Galaxy. Bionism Bionism isn't the State Enforced Religion, but it is the religion adopted by most citizens of the Federation. Bionism is basically the worship of a high deity which the people believe to have created the Appearance Galaxy hundreds of millions of years in the past. They do not, however, perform any ceremonies or celebrate any holidays to honor this deity. They do not attend a church of any sort either. Bionism is simply the acknowledgment of a higher power. There aren't any scriptures that accompany the religion. Basically, it is agnosticism, admitting there is a God, but not honoring the God. Category:List of B articles